Forever my friend
by Mrs.LinaCullen
Summary: Bella is the new girl in town and comes across a troubled Edward. Can she help change him and herself or he really a lost cause. Rated for Adult themes and language. I don't own any of the people I use in this story!
1. Forks and Manners

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters Stephanie meyer does. Rating for language and adult themes. Enjoy!**

**It was another warm sunny day in Forks Washington quite unusually warm for the early spring. She was still upset with her parents for pulling her in the middle of the year to finish her last two years of school here, not when she was doing so well and had so many friends. Once again her scatterbrained mothers current full time hobby caused a shift in her life. This time it was traveling the country to become a starving landscape photographer. She had been lucky though, at least she had Alice.**

**Alice had seen Bella struggling in the hallways her first day of school she had dropped her book bag in a huge puddle of water it was so heavy with this years books that it bounced up splashing the offending muddy water all over her. She watched as not a single person stopped to help this poor new soul. She couldn't stand it anymore nor did she care that her designer leather ballet flats were now ankle deep in a puddle. **

" **No it's ok your going to get soaked.."**

**Alice smiled clasping Bella's hand in her own. She helped pick up the last offending books and walked back under the dry overhang of the school. Bella's hair was plastered to the side of her face and her makeup was starting to stream freely. Alice could tell they were now teardrops running down her face instead of rain. Alice wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders and lead her to the car that day she took Bella home to cleanup and change. That was the day they started their friendship.**

**Bella thought she was lucky to have such a good friend like Alice, and her mother Esme was a dream, why couldn't her own mother be like that. Esme was quite surprised at Rene's actions to pull Bella out of school in the middle of the year. Bella was a bit jealous of how Esme doted upon her only daughter even more so when Esme came up behind her and started to braid the wet hair off the side of Bella's chilled skin. Such a simple action brought a lump to her throat she couldn't remember the last time her own mother had been like this. Esme was just telling Bella how much she wished Alice's hair was a bit longer so she could partake in such activities as doing her hair, when he walked in…**

**Bella had been told that Alice had two older brothers Emmett went to school along with them and was a star football player it was all he was really good at due to the sheer size of him. He was massive, but one of the kindest people Bella had met. Bella assumed that this was the other brother a mess of the brother but despite the mess he had to be on of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. His eyes were red and he was rubbing his nose his hair was a disarray going in all different directions. Alice had mentioned her other brother was "troubled" and a shell of the person he once was. His chronic depression had led to drugs and now she hardly knew the person who was only 6 minutes older than she was.**

**He dashed up the stairs without so much as hello**

" **That was really rude of you…"**

**Edward slowly stopped his descent up the stairs and turned his body in lightning speed to the sound of a voice he didn't know.**

" **What did you say?" His eye's narrowed into a fierce stare. His beautiful face crumbling into a scowl.**

**Bella sat up a little taller this time as Esme rested her hands on her shoulders. If there was anything Bella could stand it was blatantly rude people.**

" **I said that was really rude of you, you could have at least said hello to your mother."**

**He was really upset now she could tell the way his pupils dilated and his fists clenched to his side.**

" **Oh really? And who the hell are you to tell me I'm rude in my own fucking house?"**

**Bella cowered at the tone of his voice and noticed that Alice and Esme were holding their breath if there was anything Bella hated more than rude people it was being sworn at like some dog.**

"**I'm Bella…Bella swan and I was just saying it was rude of you to not say hello to your mother is all. I was just always taught to acknowledge your parents and elders is all, you know out of respect."**

" **Well I don't care what you were taught I don't know you, so don't tell me what to do in my own damn house."**

**He was up the stairs before she could even take a breath. She didn't want him or anyone else at that to know he upset her. She bit down on her lip to stop the tears from flowing. Here she was trying to get friends and she was ordering people around in their own house. Way to go Swan.**

" **Thank you Bella dear, but Carlisle and myself having given up any hope of Edward regarding us with any respect as of lately so usually we just go about our day ignoring each other."**

**Bella sighed. It still didn't make it ok.**

" **Well at least he has a mother to come home to. One who cares who isn't gallivanting around the country taking pictures of rock formations with god knows who now in days. At least his mother …cared."**

**Edward hadn't been this infuriated with anyone in a long time and she was ruining his high. Who the hell did she think she was, just because she was friends with Alice did that give her the right to scold him. No one told Edward what to do and he meant no one.**

**Esme dropped Bella off that night with a container of leftovers for her father when he got off work. Ever since Bella was rudely scolded by Edward she was sporting a blush that she couldn't rid herself of, as hard as she may try. Bella got dressed in a pair of comfy sweats and oversized t-shirt when her father arrived from home.**

" **Bells you still awake…."**

**Bella shuffled downstairs to greet her father. He was happy to see her, and she was starting to get use to living with him. She was very similar to Charlie in so many ways. Back home with her mother if Bella went to long without speaking to her mother she would wonder what was wrong with her. Not Charlie not much conversation was needed.**

" **I'm awake dad. Esme Cullen had me bring you some leftovers from dinner. Homemade Spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread and a green salad, which I'm suppose to give you first."**

" **Well wasn't that nice of her…Have you been spending a lot of time with Alice?"**

**Bella sat the salad down for her father so she could heat up the leftovers while he changed.**

" **Yes dad I've been spending a lot of time with Alice she is one of the few nicer people to me at that lovely school I'm currently attending."**

**Charlie finished the salad and pushed it away so he could take the piping hot plate of noodles from his daughter.**

" **Well you be careful Bells some of those Cullen's aren't as nice as all of them. Just watch out for yourself."**

**Bella rolled her eye's at the mention of the not so nicer Cullen's **

" **You wouldn't happen to be talking about Edward Cullen are you dad?"**

**Bella didn't wait for her father to finish his lecture but instead bid him a goodnight and headed for the stairs so she could tuck herself in bed.**

**A/n: Well there is chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it please review it would mean a lot this is my first long fic. Tomorrow I'll try and get chapter 2 up. **


	2. Jolene

A/N: I don't own anyone…the song belongs to Ray Lamontagne It's called Jolene Zac Brown Band does a pretty good version but Ray's is amazing so I highly recommend listening to it

Bella was tired her hair was all over the place and she didn't know if she could listen to anything more about social conformity. She was trying to get ahead on classes and the high school was the only place that offered Advanced Sociology AP classes, so there she found herself at eight at night. She was getting a headache from not eating since lunch. She opened the cab to her truck and hoisted herself in after her bag, and rolled down her window. When she went to start the ignition she was met with silence not even a kick over. Bella blew her bangs out of her face and reached for her cell phone. Beep…Battery Low Powering Off.

" FUCK!!!!!!!!!"

Bella grabbed her bag from the cab of the truck and locked it up, and started her descent across the parking lot and to the house. She was too busy kicking the gravel she didn't hear the purr of the car pull up next to her.

" What the hell are you doing walking the parking lot in the dark get in…"

The shiny silver Volvo had pulled up next to her and startled her causing her to trip on her own shoe laces. She didn't realize he must have seen it coming because as she was preparing herself for the burn of the concrete she felt herself pressed against a hard warm body.

" God would you watch where you are going. What is the point of glasses if you don't utilize them, now get in the car."

Bella was distracted if she hadn't noticed how beautiful he was before she certainly noticed it now while she was wrapped in his arms she felt like electricity was traveling to her spine all the hairs on her neck stood on end. As she tried to gather herself she pushed away from him. Instant loss flooded over her as she walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

The drive was silent he couldn't possibly have anything in common with her so why bother trying to make small talk. He watched her push her glasses up on her nose with one delicate finger. Those stupid ridiculous glasses they looked like they were made for a seventy year old woman. They over crowded her soft features.

She was everything he wasn't she was organic and rustic, plain but beautiful in a totally natural way. She didn't bother with makeup because it didn't matter to her and she certainly didn't need it. She was wearing a tunic that looked to be made of handkerchiefs held together with delicate lace…if he didn't know any better he would have said it was from the 60's or 70's defiantly vintage. Cut off shorts graced long slender cream colored legs and plain creamy brown leather sandals adorning her ankle was a daisy chain. Much like the one he had seen woven into his sisters hair earlier on in the day. Bella's hair had a braided band keeping her hair off her face much like a French braid. The remainder of her hair pulled into a messy bun. Her lips were parted and…

" I said do you mind if I find something on the radio?"

He hadn't realized she was talking to him until she almost shouted. He nodded his head at her to tell her to do as she pleased as he tried to focus on the road. She pressed buttons until she clapped her hands with delight and settled back into her seat.

" Oh this is an amazing song have you ever heard it?"

He shook his head in disagreement scared to hear what had gotten her so excited. However as soon as the beginning strums of the guitar subsided he was pleasantly greeted with the raspy low lyrics.

_Cocaine flame in my bloodstreamSold my coat when I hit SpokaneBought myself a hard pack of cigarettes in the earlyMorning rainLately my hands they don't feel like mineMy eyes been stung with dust and blindHeld you in my arms one timeLost you just the same_

There was no way that this girl this infuriating nosey girl could possibly like good music it was just not possible. No creature as clumsy as she was could be musical. He wasn't prepared for the singing he expected to be out of tune and horrible but was surprised she sounded like a tinkering bell quiet and soft bobbing her head along with the words it was one of the most pleasant sounds he had heard in a long while. He couldn't help the smile that graced his usually somber face. She looked over at him before going into the next part of the song and smiled at him smiling at her and nodded as if encouraging him to sing along with her.

_Jolene I ain't about to go straightIt's too lateI found myself face down in a ditchBooze in my hairBlood in my lipsA picture of you holding a picture of meIn the pocket of my blue __jeans__Still don't know what love meansStill don't know what love means _

She sang it so soulfully. She wasn't like anyone he had met at least not at this age. She certainly was completely different then his sister Alice. Bella reminded him a lot of his best friend Jasper. If he could call him that anymore. Jasper had a old soul, he would say things far beyond his age and there had been a time or two that his words had left Edward speechless. It was in moments like this that Edward realized how much he missed his friends. He had just been driving around after getting a fix when he saw Bella walking angrily across the schools parking lot. He sat along the forest line just watching her. The least he could do was make sure she got off alight regardless of what she may have originally thought of him he was raised with some manners.

_Jolene Been so long since I seen your faceOr felt a part of this human raceI've been living out of this here suitcase for way too longA man needs something he can hold ontoA nine pound hammer or a woman like youEither one of them things will do_

_Jolene_

_I ain't about to go straightIt's too lateI found myself face down in a ditchBooze in my hairBlood on my lipsA picture of you holding a picture of meIn the pocket of my blue jeansStill don't know what love meansStill don't know what love means JoleneJoleneJolene_

" Who sings that song it was pretty good."

Bella spun her head around so fast her glasses flew off and across the dashboard. She started to chuckle and let out an involuntary snort, and just shook her head.

" You have got to be kidding me right? Ray Lamontagne ….Only one of the best most soulful singers of all times…The song sort of reminds me of you." She sucked her bottom lip in to chew on it wondering if that had been the right thing to say

"

What kind of crap music do you listen to ?"

He chuckled at her snort and retrieved her glasses from his side of the dash. She really could be quite surprising…a breath of fresh air if you would. But he couldn't get mixed up with her he could only see her home safely. Girls like her got hurt by guys like him.

" I listen to plenty of good music…I've just never gotten the pleasure of listening to him before….you know your pretty soulful there yourself, and what do you mean it reminds you of me? You don't even know me."

Bella placed her glasses back on her face and realized they were nearing her street. She sighed and folded her hands back into her lap.

" I know I don't know you, but I know what your sister's told me of you…how you got mixed up with the wrong people during one of your down periods and how your too far in now. I don't know I guess the dysfunction of the person he is singing about just reminded me of you. I'm sorry I even mentioned it. I don't think your all bad though you know? Like the man in the song. He couldn't be all bad."

" Get out…"

Her eyes flashed quickly to him as she grabbed her bag and held it to her chest.

" Hurry up and get out! I saw you home now don't think that just because I did you one damn favor it means we are friends or that we even know each other. Because you don't know shit about me. At least not enough to compare me to a fucking hippie song."

Bella didn't have a chance to say anything because he had driven off so quickly. She quickly ran upstairs and to her room to sleep of her humiliation.

_A/N: Well there is chapter 2 hopefully it meets everyone's standards I've had a few people add my stories now if only you could review it might further encourage the creative juices!_


	3. Forever My Friend

Bella woke the next day with swollen eyes from crying so much to find she had 25 messages on her phone most of them were Alice hollering into the phone. Just as she was about to call her friend back there was a pounding at the door. Bella made her way down the stairs to find Alice standing on the porch hands on her dainty hips.

" ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Do you mind telling me where you were last night and why your phone kept going to voicemail? Jasper and I were worried sick about you."

Bella proceeded to tell her about the previous nights events not leaving anything out. Her friend just sat there and shook her head in disbelief at her brothers actions.

" I cannot believe him…who does he think he is? Well whatever his reason was you sure got him all worked up last night I've never seen him so upset about what someone has said about his actions before."

Bella got showered and dressed for the day. She was heading over to the Cullen's with Alice to watch movies with her and Jasper and later that night Alice had insisted they were going to do makeovers.

Edward was trying to head into the house to get his fix through the back when he saw her laying in the meadow that connected his parents property to the forest. She was wearing a dark blue dress that came to her ankle which she currently had bent over her knee as she wiggled her toes in the warm air. Her hair lay down her back in a thick French braid. The sun was shining brightly above her so it kissed her cheeks pink. She wasn't wearing her glasses as she continued to hum with her eyes closed.

He slowly sat down next to her until he was leaning over her blocking out the sun. She slowly moved her hand away from her face and smiled up at him. She in one quick movement was on her knees in front of him she shouldn't have been capable of such a graceful movement. She pushed up on her heels so that she was now sitting in a crouch. She continued to hum as she slowly lean in towards him. She was leaning in so that her shoulder was tucked into his side so she was almost flush against his chest. He watched her from over his shoulder as she leaned in impossibly closer, so close it was starting to make him nervous. He knew he would have to put some space between the two of them she was much too close, he could feel her breath coming out in warm puffs across his neck. Just as he was about to get up she placed her crown of daisies upon his head smiling widely. He closed his eyes tightly at the image of her so close. When she suddenly whispered to him.

_Can I stay here with you till the day breaks?There's something you should knowI ain't got no place to goCan I stay here with you till the day breaks?How happy it would make me to see your face when I wake_

She stood up with such quick movement and spun herself around. With movement he knew only a dancer was capable of. Smiling at him as she started humming again.

" What is that?"

She smiled again at him this time he watched as her nose wrinkled. She threw hear head back with a chuckle. Exposing to him the porcelain column of her neck.

" That is a song…" She said before turning and running towards the house.

" Wait where are you going?"

Bella continued her run to the house. Turing her head to watch him stand where she had left him.

" Hold on I'm going to go get something just wait for me."

Bella returned a few moments later with her ipod in hand. Edward was leaning against the tree where she had left him daisy crown still adorning his head. Bella laid herself back on the grass and proceeded to play him the song she had been humming.

" Where did you find his music?"

Bella sighed as she sat up slightly.

" My mother, she is a bit of a free spirit if you can call it that. She use to listen to him all the time and I guess it just sort of stuck with me. One of the few things I have in common with her, well except some of our looks are the same."

" Where is she?"

Bella chuckled to herself a bit before continuing on with her story.

" Well you see my mother is currently touring the country taking pictures of landscapes. She decided after many years of my selfish depression and constant supervision that she was entitled to some " ME" time so off she sent me packing to come live with Charlie…which I can't say is too bad, but it's been hard."

Edward listened to her story and couldn't believe she had suffered from problems much like he had. He never would have pegged her for the time. The times he paid her any notice she seemed perfectly fine to him.

" Well that's not very fair of her. She is suppose to be a parent not running around like some teenager. I didn't know you have been depressed you don't seem the type."

Bella laughed slightly and just shook her head.

" Yes well Edward you don't know very much about me now do you? As for my mother she has always been more of the teenager than I have been. I've always taken care of her. So maybe that is why I act the way I do. But enough of this serious talk lets listen to some music before Alice and Jasper wake up."

Edward settled himself back into the tree as Bella changed some music in her play list. Edward watched as she would sway her feet to the tempo of the music. He figured if she had gone through similar problems as her that he could let his guard down for a little bit.

" Bella dance with me."

Bella looked up to see him already extending his hand to her. He pulled her close to him as they swayed to the music.

_Who am I to tell herWho am I to play godWho am I to think I can go it aloneSomething tells me girl this is bringing you downSomething tells me this is bringing me downWe've been through some changesAlways seem to hold onLately it feel like you can't take anymoreSomething tells me girl this is bringing you downSomething tells me girl this is bringing you downForever my friendForever my loveForever the woman that I'm thinking ofI just think if we keep our hearts togetherJust think if we build on this trust that we have for one anotherBaby we can make this last a lifetimeWho am I to tell herWho am I to play godI don't know just what's for real anymoreSomething tells me girl this is bringing you downSomething tells me girl this is bringing you downMaybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm rightMaybe it's the last thing you want to hear me sayI just think if we keep out hearts togetherI just think if we build on this trust that we have for one anotherMaybe we can make this last a lifetimeForever my friendForever my loveForever the womanThat I'm thinking ofI just think if we keep our hearts togetherI just think if we will build on this trust that we have for one anotherMaybe we can make this last a lifetime_

The two of them were so wrapped up in dancing with each other they didn't seem to notice the small crowd who had gathered at on the patio.

" Carlislelook at them. I haven't seen him this carefree in ages."

Carlisle smiled down at his wife and gave her a squeeze.

" Me too my dear, hopefully she will continue to keep him this way."


	4. Burning

A/N: I don't own anything yet again…

The days continued to pass without so much as a word from Edward. Forks was going through what the meteorologist called a spring hot spot. The air was thick as Bella sat on the porch swing rocking herself slowly with one foot. Bella's hair was piled on top her head in a messy bun to keep her hair from her sweaty neck. She was just enjoying the warm air when she hear a car pull up. She slowly opened her eyes to see Edwards car parked in front of her house.

Edward watched as she was a vision in the warm light of the evening. The sunlight bounced of her fair skin almost making her glow. He didn't know why he was here. He shouldn't have been, it was no good for her, he was no good for her. He was about to turn down the road when she looked up at him. Anger pure rage boiled through him and he couldn't understand it in the least. A small smile threatened to play upon her pouty lips and before he could stop himself he was at the bottom stair of her porch.

" What the hell do you have all that shit on your face for?" Bella's face flashed with sadness as she place a hand to her own cheek.

" What are you talking about Edward. All I have on is a little bit of makeup, Alice…" But he had cut her off.

" Alice what showed you how to make a fucking Barbie of yourself. Come on Bella you don't need makeup. You never bothered with it before, so why now?

Bella's lip quivered with unshed tears. She tried with no avail to run the back of her eyes in hopes to remove some of the make up that seemed to offend him so. When she suddenly stopped.

" Why should I care what you think I need Edward who are you? You aren't my father nor my boyfriend last time I checked, hell I'm not even your friend. Yes Alice showed me how to apply some makeup do I look like a Barbie to you? No that's not me I would never allow myself to be one either. Maybe I just wanted to look nice for someone. Maybe I wanted a boy to notice me for once rather than be the odd one out."

A crooked smile tugged at Edwards face, and had it not been for Bella being so upset with him she would have found it earth shatteringly beautiful. He raked his hand through his already messy hair trying to keep the sweat from rolling down into his face.

" Oh Bella, you don't need makeup. Plenty of boys notice you…Believe me." He lowered his head almost as if he was shameful. " Bella I thought we were friends."

Bella smiled while Edward paid attention to the rocks on the ground. She came to stand on the step just above him.

" Edward…Edward look at me…if we are to be friends then you can't keep acting like this. Friends don't treat each other the way you treat me , and your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash."

He looked to her eyes to find her being completely sincere. She had long let go the anger she had just thrown at him and now her features were soft with kindness. If he was to be her friend he would have to show her the respect as such , but right now he was distracted as he watched a bead of sweat make its way from her throat down the base of her neck to slip down her chest in between the swells of her breasts.

He had to swallow back the hard lump that had formed in his throat. He had to think before he spoke because at this very moment he couldn't trust his voice. He thought she was beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls he had known besides his own mother and sister. And Alice had shown her tastefully how to apply makeup to make her features stand out more, but he liked the old Bella, the plain one, and he needed to see her again to make sure she was still in there .He grabbed her hand in one quick movement hurrying to pull her around the passenger side of his Volvo. He slid his dark silver aviator sunglasses over his eyes as to not give himself away. He watched as she settle in her seat fiddling with his radio this time without asking. She knew, she knew she wouldn't have to ask him because she knew he would never deny her. When Bella finally found some music that fit her taste she turned herself to Edward and before he could stop her she snatched his sunglasses from his face and placing them in her hand.

" Give me those you don't need them."

Edward was about to reprimand her for touching his glasses, but couldn't when he saw her place them over her own eye's with a sly smile. Before he knew it he had arrived at his destination he quickly ushered her from the car before she could ask him where they were headed. He held her hand as he helped her down the pathway finally reaching a spot where the sun broke through the trees. You could hear it bubbling over from where they were and finally her eyes spotted it .

" Oh Edward its beautiful." Bella released his hand much to his own dismay and went to stand on a large moss covered boulder. There was a small stream running between the trees and rocks. Perfect for swimming.

" How did you know…" But before she could embarrass herself for asking the obvious she remembered. Her swimsuit he must have noticed the straps and…Alice…The only reason Bella was suppose to go swimming was because Alice had invited her. Then she called at the very last second stating she had some horrible ' cramps' and couldn't make it. Which is why Edward found her out on the porch. She had locked herself out by mistake and had to wait until 8 when Charlie got off patrol.

Bella watched as Edward kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over her head. Her breathing hitched and she felt a slow unfamiliar churn in the pit of her stomach. It felt like when you go to high on a swing and your heart seems to catch. It was probably just the sweat from the heat mixed with the sun but when he stood in front of her his body almost sparkled. Bella had to lower her eyes if for any reason but to give him some respect…Lower her eyes cross cut hip bones that settled into a V before dipping down into his shorts.

She couldn't just stand there so she slowly pulled her sundress up over her own form. She would have to yell at Alice later for allowing her to wear such a skimpy swimsuit.

Edward had just finished removing his own shirt when he saw a blur of color in his peripheral line of vision. Bella had quickly pulled her dress over her head to expose a vision in yellow. His heart stopped at the sight of her in a small yellow ruffled bikini he never thought he would see the day but here she was in all her glory. And believe him it was glory. Her body was amazing she had long slender arms and toned stomach before sloping into curvy hips and creamy thighs. His eyes followed down the curve of her hip and leg to dip at her ankle. Adorned on her left ankle was a beautiful tattoo of a butterfly. His eyes wandered back up her body to the swells of her breasts they were larger than he would have ever imagined her to have and were starting to get a pink tinge to the almost translucent skin that lay there.

He offered her hand to her. " Lets go swim before you burn." Bella took a step towards him but slipped on a rock. Before he could register what had happened she was pressed flush to his chest. She could feel the sweat starting to make its way down. And his smell oh he smelled glorious but she couldn't be thinking about how good Edward smelled when she was pressed so closely to him. Her head started to spin as she pushed away from him releasing his hand in the process to run down to the stream.

She sat on the rock as she hesitantly placed her toes in the water wiggling them with satisfaction. The water felt amazing on her hot skin not only did it seem to relive the heat her skin was suffering from but it seemed to reduce the burn her insides were feeling as well.

Most of the rest of the afternoon was spent swimming the pools of the stream or laying on a rock. They were headed back towards her house when she remembered she was locked out from her own house.

" Edward I can't go home…" He let out a chuckle.

" Bella if you wanted more time with me all you had to do is ask." Bella shook her head annoyed.

" No Edward I locked myself out by accident. Charlie doesn't get home until 8. That's why you found me on the porch today."

He couldn't just leave her there to wait until her father came home. He watched as she nodded her head to the side it reminded him of when he was a child and his mother Esme had taken him swimming. They saw so much that by the time they hit the car their heads were rolling with sleep. He decided to let her rest while he drove.

He pulled in front of the Italian restaurant and got out of the car. Once on Bella's side he opened the door and leaned over and unbuckled her seatbelt, before gently shaking her awake.

" Come on love lets go eat." Bella's head snapped at the choice of words. Surely he only meant it in a friendly gesture.

Bella followed him to be seated by a overly eager hostess. She had sat them in a small corner booth which required them to sit rather closely. Bella ordered and ice tea and chicken alfredo while Edward ordered a coke and ravioli. The hostess made her way around again inquiring if Edward needed her services at all when he declined she walked away swishing her hips in the wake leaving Bella to roll her eyes.

" What ?" He asked quietly. Bella scoffed at his question.

" Oh please Edward you had to have noticed how eager she had been. She inquired if you needed or wanted anything at least four times. She might as well have laid you across the table and had her way with you. She could have cared less weather I was here or not look." Edward turned his head to where Bella had extended her arm and sure enough there were not one but three completely full cokes lined up on the table. While Bella tried without success to drink some of the water that had formed in the bottom of her cup from melted ice.

Before Bella had a chance to say anything else Edward had flagged down their waitress.

" Excuse me I'd like to pay our bill please and please make sure you don't leave yourself a tip tonight. As I don't think you deserve one see you failed to inquire if my date here needed anything else to drink or otherwise, had you been not so eager in your vulgar attempts to flirt with me you might have noticed this. Thank you that's all."

The girl marched of clearly ashamed and embarrassment written all over her face.

" Edward you didn't have to do that I mean she is in the wrong but there was no need for that. It's not that important."

He held up his hand to quiet whatever else she might be thinking about that might have threatened its way out of her mouth.

" It is that important Bella. Because you are worth that. There was no reason for her to treat you so lowly and it was unprofessional. I will not have women treating you like you are non exisistant when you are far from Bella. Bella I may never be able to take back some of the cruel and vile things I said but I will spend the rest of my days trying to make them up to you. Now lets go before I decide to forgo ever returning to this place at all."

Bella felt dizzy with shock as she listened to his words. The rest of his days? He made it seem like eternity and surely he was just talking about for however long they were friends. Friends. They were friends but he treated her like so much more. Even in the brief relationships she had she had never been treated as she was in her short friendship with Edward.

The ride home was pleasant but short and before Bella knew it they were parked in front of her house. Charlie's cruzer parked in the driveway next to her truck. She didn't want to leave but knew she had to before her father came out. Edward leaned over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before sighing.

" Bella I had an amazing time and again I'm sorry for the incident at the restaurant earlier it should have never happened nor should I have allowed it. I hope you will forgive me for acting differently, I was wondering however if you'd allow me to give you a ride to school tomorrow. I get up rather early and it would help fill in some of the time until school started and well I'd…"

Bella chuckled. " It's okay Edward if you want to spend more time with me all you have to do is ask." Before he could respond Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek and made quick for the door. Before he even had time to register what had happened she was inside.

Bella made it up the stairs in record time and fell to her bed picking up her cell phone and looking it. She had one new message. Alice. It read

" **So how did it go…."**

**Bella went into a full launch after telling Alice how dare her for leaving her like that. But what a great day she had. She was about to finish telling her about dinner when there was a knock at the door.**

" **Bella, it's me dad can I speak with you for a moment?"**

**Bella hung up the phone after promising to try and call Alice back, after all what could Charlie have to say that could be that important.**

" **Yea sure dad …" Bella said opening the door and allowing her dad to walk in after her.**

**Charlie sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as his daughter sat down beside him. It may only have taken seconds for her to round to her side of the bed but in that short amount of time he realized a few things. His daughter wasn't a little girl anymore she was becoming a woman, he had wasted so much time getting to know her which is why this conversation was going to be so much harder to have with her.**

"**Are you seeing that Cullen kid?" Sadness crossed Charlie's usually soft features Bella could see the lines starting to form by the sides of his eyes. She suddenly felt sad for the time she had spent away from her father. She had really missed him and realized this when she noticed how much he had changed. She always remembered her father being so young, which is why her flighty mother left him in the first place claiming to be far to young to have a child AND be tied down. So for him to come to her it must have important for Charlie was a man of few words but usually what few he did say had meaning.**

" **Um no dad not really we are just friends. I've gotten to know him some over my time of being friends with Alice and he's not at all what he seems dad…well at least not with me he's not."**

**Charlie nodded his head quick and decided to stand. **

" **Well Bells you seem to be a good judge if character if you say this Cullen kid is good then I trust you. That's all Bells I'll let you get ready for bed. I miss you kid."**

**Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around her dad. Charlie stiffened at the gesture but relaxed finally.**

" **I miss you too dad we'll hang out next weekend go fishing Sunday or something ok and I'll cook something special for you. Edward dad…his names Edward."**

**Charlie nodded quick and headed to the door. " Edward…yea sure Bella whatever just be careful . Goodnight and I love you." **

**Before Bella could respond to him he was downstairs. She just sighed and decided she would call Alice in the morning. After she finished getting ready for bed she settled down and waited for the morning to come.**

**A/N: How do you like it…I hope I held true to some of the characters ways but this is my first multicoated fic so its kind of hard. I would Really love some reviews kind of a burst of encouragement to keep writing if you would.**


	5. The Runaround

A/N: Thanks to anyone who reviewed or added my story so for that I'll give you all another extra chapter and because it's floating in my head and I fear if I don't get it out ill forget about it. So on with it!

Again I don't own anyone as much as I would like to…also if anyone would like to message me and where they would like to see this story go.

Bella awoke the next morning a bit earlier than was usual she washed her hair and straightened it which she had never done. She was surprised when all smoothed out how much longer it seemed. She applied very minimal makeup and decided to get dressed. She chose a white peasant skirt that flowed to her ankles and a coral colored tank top and a turquoise necklace with matching earrings to stand against the coral color of her shirt. She looked in the mirror and realized how different she did look but in a good way. She still looked like Bella earthy and like a "modern hippie" as Alice would call her.

Before she had realized it Edward was parked in front of her house she watched from the small gap in his curtain as he kept raking his hands through his hair. Was her nervous? Bella shrugged and headed down the stairs to the front door, but not before grabbing a apple and water. Edward was snapped into reality by the slamming of her front door. She turned to lock the door and as she did Edward let out a groan of frustration the sunlight hit her skirt making it almost translucent around her he followed the slope of her butt down to her legs. Before he could daydream any farther she was already to the side of his car. He got out to take her bag and walk around to her side and open the door.

When Bella got into the car she silently smiled to herself sitting in the cup holders of the pristine Volvo was not one but two venti coffee cups from star bucks. Edward slipped into his seat and buckled up and before heading to school he handed her the cup on her side of the car. " Here I wasn't sure if you drank coffee so I got you a green tea."

Bella smiled and nodded her head taking the hot cup from his hands. The car ride to school was pleasant and Bella expected that to be it until they had biology together. Instead he had parked in the middle of the parking lot around everyone else and came around to grab her book bag insisting he carried it to her class.

" But Edward everyone will see us….they'll think things about us."

A beautiful smile graced his features reaching all the way to his beautiful green eyes as he pushed the book bag farther up his shoulder.

" I'm not ashamed of you Bella now lets go before you start a scene that Newton boy is staring at you and I don't like it. We can talk in the hall."

Bella followed Edward not behind him but next to him in the school.

Bella's mind was buzzing with hot fuzzy confusion it was almost too much for her to handle apparently according to Angela Edward Cullen was never seen with anyone other than his siblings and their others. EVER. Bella just smiled and went about her art class.

Bella was running late for her class and had to run to her locker the last bell had rang over five minutes ago and she was just about to close her locker when Edward came strutting down the hall. She raised her hand to wave at him when she expected him to just walk by but instead found him leaning over her pressing her to her locker. Bella's mind started to spin with him being so close to her she could feel the heat roll off his body and smell him. He had to have been the most glorious smelling person she had ever encountered. She looked up to see his green eyes darken as he bent to slip his head in the crook of her neck. Being bold Bella slipped her hands into his hair and it was as soft as she had imagined. Before this could go any farther as if reading each others minds Edward lifted his head however keeping it low. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and sighed placing a kiss on her forehead.

" I just wanted to see you my class is down the hall and I saw you hurry by to your locker. I've got to go I'll see you in class."

Before Bella could respond he turned and walked away. Bella hurried to her psychology class. When she got their they were just having a independent period. Bella sat down when she was rushed by Alice.

" Bella what in the hell was that this morning. I ditch you so you could spend a little time together. And you show up together at school with him carrying your books!"

Bella shrugged. " Its no big deal Alice we are just friends."

" But Bella it is a big deal he doesn't do that nor does he just become friends with someone that quickly. He must like you. Aw I bet you like him too don't you Bella I knew my plan would work."

But Bella interrupted her. " No Alice we are friends that's it. Don't make this into anything more than it is please Alice." Alice just left it alone for the rest of the class.

Lunch went by easily Alice deciding to take Bella out for salads and iced green teas. When they returned Edward was waiting by his car for Bella so they could head to class together. He watched as the two girls pulled up in Alice's car listening to oldies they looked so carefree and unguarded. Jasper nudged Edward in the arm with a smile of adoration on his face as he watched his girlfriend and her best friend dancing to Runaround Sue in her car. Before either of them could register what either girl was doing the two jumped out of the car and started to dance together. Bella was only a bit taller then Alice but not by much he watched as the girls laughed particularly when Alice spun Bella around and dipped her letting Bella's hair fall behind her allowing Edward to see her long neck. Her head thrown back mouth slightly parted as she started to laugh causing Alice to almost drop her. Alice squealed before hugging Bella tightly against her. Edward knew it was important for Alice to have a friend like this sure Alice had Rose but it wasn't the same Rose could be so stuck in her ways and far to serious and everyone at this school seemed hesitant of Alice's outgoing personality .

The bell ran and Edward and Bella walked into the school. " I had no idea you could dance like that." Bella smiled remembering her and Alice in the parking lot. " There's a lot you don't know Edward. I learned to dance like that when my mother wanted to take professional dance classes. See I took ballet most my life but she felt it would be good to be well rounded and it helped with some of my clumsiness. Jasper really loves Alice doesn't he?"

Edwards head turned at the sound of his friends name. " Yea he does they have a love that most people only dream about."

Bella's face dropped a little bit. " Hmm..I wish I would know a love like that it makes you feel like your missing out on something."

Edward smiled at Bella she may seem very straight minded but you could tell she still dreamed of a great love her fairytale like most other girls did.

" You will Bella." Bella laughed loudly letting out a small snort. " Oh yea right with who? Surely no one from around here I'll have to move away my choices around here are few and far between."

Edwards face fell a bit and Bella couldn't figure why she just figured it was because he too thought that the kind of love Alice and Jasper found was only for a few select people. " Who knows Bella maybe he is right in front of you and you don't even know it ."

Their conversation ended and Edward rose to help Bella up because the bell had rang. " I'll see you after school Bella." Bella nodded and watched him walk away. Was it just her or did he seem a bit under the weather now.

The rest of school went by very slowly for Bella giving her a lot of time to rethink the days events. All the touches and shared words between Bella and Edward left her feeling very confused. Bella stopped by her locker on the way to the parking lot grabbing the books she would be needing tonight. She headed out the parking lot but stopped mid step when she found Edward pressed against a tree by a tall leggy blond she had her arms around his back holding him in a tight embrace with her leg hitched up almost to his waist.

Edwards head snapped up at the sound of a mangled cry only to see Bella standing there watching him with heartbreak written all over her face. Before he got a chance to find his voice she had turned and ran away from him. He pushed the blond off of him and hurried after her.

Bella was quick he had to give her that much he could see her in the distance as she ran through the forest he was almost to her as he watched her trip her ankle rolling in a sickening crunch as she crumbled to a heap on the cold floor. Her hair had fallen in her face and her body was shaking with tears when he approached her. He could see her ankle was swelling badly when he reached her. Without a word her cradled her in his arms and walked her to the direction of the car.

Bella was so hurt. After all that happened today this was the last thing she expected and being the proud person she was she left and ran. Now thanks to that she probably had a broken ankle. She didn't care though she was in too much pain every fiber in her body was engulfed by it and she didn't know why she shouldn't care what Edward did it wasn't like he was hers to be upset about it. But right now she was in his arms so she just let it stay at that as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

When they got to the car the blond was propped up against the side of the car. Edward not caring pushed her aside and slid Bella in. Jumping in quickly himself revving the engine to warn the girl if she didn't move he would probably run her over. Edward dashed towards his parents place with Alice's car not far behind him. He knew his father was off today and it was his best bet.

He pulled Bella from the car who was still hiccupping with tears as he walked into his fathers office. A furious Alice on his tail. Carlisle set Bella in his chair after hearing from Edward what brought them to his office he examined Bella's ankle. Deciding it was more than likely broken he got out the supplies to cast it. Edward was crouching in front of Bella quietly repeating her name. Finally she looked up her tears had stopped coming and he watched as the last one rolled down her cheek to the chair she was sitting on.

" Edward you should just go, you've done enough for one day. Alice is my friend too she can take care of me." Without another word she looked away from him. Edward could tell she wouldn't speak to him that night but that didn't stop him from hurting over her rejection but what was he expecting. That night Edward laid in bed saddened by the day's events it had been one of the best day's he had in a long time. Tomorrow if she would let him explain he would tell her about everything she has seen. Tomorrow.

A/N: All right there you go another chapter down I hope you like where its going like I said in the note above any ideas you have for where you want this story to go . I love you all! REVIEW PLEASE


	6. Broken

A/N: I own nothing…Here is the next chapter.

Bella laid in Alice's bed crying with her tiny friend wrapped around her crying. Charlie was working an overnight shift and thought it would be best for her to stay at the Cullen's as well as stay home from school where someone could watch her and help her. Esme volunteered stating there was plenty of room and she would love the company. So she was stuck in the same house as him.

Edward had just been yelled at by his sister for the last 30 minutes and was now listening to her trying to quiet Bella's cries. It hurt him each time he would hear her voice hitch and catch in her throat when she would try to speak through her tears. He didn't know why it hurt because it had never bothered him before to watch a girl cry because of him. He didn't know why until he thought about the past days events the way Bella would smile at him, the way she would throw her head back and laugh, the way she looked at him, the way her breathing would become shallow when he came close to her, the way she closed her eyes and her whole body hummed when he kissed her forehead at her locker. He kissed her he wasn't sure if she felt the charge that passed through him as soon as his lips touched her skin but it was electrical rocking him to his very core. It seemed to wrap around his heart and tug, it scared him because he had never felt it before so he had to put some space between them.

When he heard her cry out loud at spotting him with Tanya he knew he had to make things right with her had to explain it wasn't him. He had to explain it to her and now he wasn't sure if Alice would allow him within 20 feet of her. But it was something he had to try.

Bella awoke to hear rain patting against Alice's wall sized window it was dark out and she realized she must have fallen asleep after eating some soup Esme had brought her and taking her pain pill. She still felt a little loopy from the medication but she needed to stretch. She looked over at her best friend who had been tucked into her side holding her while she slept, and smiled. She was wearing a thin pair of cotton boxers and a white tank top. She headed carefully downstairs while holding the banister. She stopped almost at the bottom when she saw Edward sitting out on the porch guitar in hand strumming a song she had never heard while he sang. Bella dared herself to inch a bit closer until she silently sat on the couch propping up her leg. She then noticed he was only wearing sleeping pants and occasionally a rain drop would bounce off of the covering of the porch and roll down his back. She had to distract herself or risk giving herself away so she listened to him sing.

_I should never think_

_What's in your heart_

_What's in our home_

_So I wont_

_You'll learn to hate me_

_But still call me baby_

_Oh love_

_So call me by my name_

_And save your soul_

_Save your soul_

_Before your to far gone_

_Before nothing can be done_

_I'll try to decide when_

_She'll lie in the end_

_I ain't got no fight in me_

_In this whole damn world_

_So hold off_

_She should hold off_

_It's the one thing that I've known_

_So I put my coat on_

_I'm coming out in this all wrong_

_She standing outside holding me_

_Saying Oh please_

_I'm in love_

_I'm in love_

_Girl save your soul_

_Go on and save your soul_

_Before it's too far gone_

_And nothing can be done_

_Cause without me_

_You got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all _

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Without me you got it all_

_Without me you got it all_

_So hold on_

_Edward stood up to come inside he needed to sing to clear his mind some and to clear the sound of her cries from his head. When he turned her froze dead in his tracks Bella was curled on the couch sleeping peacefully wearing the smallest shorts he had ever seen her in her top translucent from the light of the moon coming in through the large doors. He sighed setting down his guitar grabbing a soft blanket to cover her with. Had she heard him? She must have because she was not there earlier. He would talk to her tomorrow he decided as he watched her curl up more on the couch because he had a lot that needed to be said._

_Bella's eyelids attempted to flutter open but she kept them closed as she sunk further into the soft blanket. Soft blanket? She didn't have one when she came downstairs…came downstairs and heard Edward singing on the porch. Edward singing her must have found her…she must have fallen asleep. She let out a huff of air trying to turn herself so she could get off the couch. No use in being embarrassed when there was no one home to catch her. When Bella finally got herself upright she found Edward perched at the island bar in his mothers kitchen. He looked into her eyes as Bella tried to hurry herself into the bathroom that already had fresh clothes sitting by the sink for her. She was fighting back the tears…why she was crying she didn't know maybe out of frustration or anger or hurt but before she knew it she was being held. The smell of vanilla and lavender entered her nose as Esme shushed her lightly rocking her and smoothing down her hair. _

" _Come on darling lets get you cleaned up and dressed. It will be alright.." Bella nodded her hair and sat on the seat in the huge bathroom. Esme proceeded to wash her hair braid it and get her dressed like it was something she did regularly. When Esme turned Bella to see her final look she smiled down at her as she rested her hands on her shoulders. " Go talk to him Bella, he is very upset with himself. Just listen to him."_

_Bella nodded at the woman who had come to fill the void her own mother had left behind and was saddened not to have a few more tender moments with her. _

_Bella slowly headed out the kitchen and to the other side of the island that Edward was currently watching her from. She took in a slow breath before finally speaking to him. " What are you doing home?"_

_Edward gave a slight smile at her words. He could tell she was having a hard time being there with him but he needed to talk to her. " I was sick today so my mom let me stay home." Bella shook her head she knew he wasn't sick so why bother to even say that. " what did you want to talk about?" Edward was already in front of her before she could protest his close proximity he turned her carefully in her stool so her knees were resting between his thighs as he stood in front of her. _

" _Bella I have to explain to you what you saw yesterday. You have every right to be upset but it wasn't at all what you thought. I know all men go into saying that but it's true I wouldn't do that to you. I hope you know that." But Bella cut him off. Leaning back against the island so she could look at him. He could tell she was getting angry by the way her brows turned in and the flush that rose to her cheeks. " How do I know you wouldn't do that to me Edward? It seems like every time we take a step forward we take 5 steps back and I can't keep getting upset and hurt like this it's just not fair. And if this is how its always going to be then I can't be your friend I can't have that in my life. I already have enough disappointment to live with for a lifetime."_

_Edward sighed taking her hands into his own. " Your right Bella its not fair but I can't not have you in my life. I know we've only been friends a short time but Bella I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore. That girl you saw me with she use to be my girlfriend until I found her sleeping with someone else her name is Tanya. She came to the school to try and get me back and that's when you found her with me. I wasn't going to take her back and I was in the middle of telling her she shouldn't even be touching me when you walked up and you looked so hurt Bella. So hurt."_

" _I was hurt Edward. After all that had gone on during the day I was very hurt. Then I realized I must have been insane guys like you don't become interested in girls like me. You don't have to explain yourself to me Edward I'm nobody to you just a friend. But that's all we can be." _

_Edward was furious by now did she really think that lowly of herself? Did nobody ever encourage her and tell her how beautiful she really was? _

" _Bella I wasn't just doing those things to hurt you I did them because I'm interested in you I know I shouldn't be because I'm not a good guy not because you aren't good enough or whatever it is you think in that head of yours. But I do think I have to explain myself to you because if that's all you at least you deserve that."_

_Bella was crying and Edward found his heart hurting again as he tried to push the tears away. " Edward why are you interested in me?" _

_Edward smile at Bella wiping away another tear that threatened to fall down her beautiful face. " I do the things I do Bella because I think I could love you."_

_Bella's breathing caught in her throat and if she didn't calm herself she might have hyperventilate right then. " What do you mean you think you could love me?"_

_Edward smiled rubbing lazy circles on her back to try and relax her. " Yesterday when I saw you crying Bella and knew it was because of me it hurt me more than anything I have ever felt before. I knew I couldn't allow you to feel that way I had to make you feel better. So I may not know how to love you right now but I think we could if you were willing to take things slow we could find out."_

_Bella rested her head on his bare shoulder so she wouldn't have to look him n the face and nodded. " Okay Edward we can take things slow. I think I could love you too…"_

_A/N: So what do you think??? Should be continue with the story…I'd really like reviews they would make me oh so happy and any thoughts again on where we should go with this story._


	7. Heartfelts

The next few days passed slower than Bella would have preferred she had spoken to Alice about her earlier conversations with her brother, but other than that had managed to stay away from him. Only speaking to him when it was required. It seemed to be a silent agreement they had come to. Neither of them ready to face what life would be after his admission of possible love.

Love. Bella had never loved someone in that way before and the thought scared her. Edward had changed a lot since she first had met him but did that mean he was going to remain that way? Bella knew how many times she would go a long stretch before falling back in the dark sadness that would consume her every fiber. How she would be in physical pain at the very thought of having to get out of bed and deal with reality. She counted on her fingers it had been over 10 months since her last manic episode and she wasn't sure how much longer it would be kept at bay. Maybe the stability of having Charlie, and the Cullen's would finally be just the thing she needed.

Bella was sitting on a bench outside of school by herself when Edward spotted her. She looked like a small child whose parents had forgotten to pick them up from school. Her oversized glasses were sitting at the tip of her nose while she chewed the end of her finger. He had been giving her the space he thought she needed to get over the whole weekends ordeal. He could tell she was tired from the dark circles that had settled themselves underneath her eyes.

" Bella are you alright?" Bella's head turned unnaturally slowly towards the sound of his voice. She wasn't looking directly at him but past him. Her eyebrows knit together as if confused at why he was speaking to her. Finally she seemed to collect herself and raised her eyes to his face. " I'm just fine Edward I'm just so tired. I can barely stand. I just needed to be away from everyone right now."

Edward nodded his head as if he understood what she meant. " Bella again I'm so sorry at everything that happened over the weekend." But she couldn't do this again she had pushed those feelings down and away and was now just ready to move past this. " Edward you have apologized about a million times you've sent me flowers you even had the truck repainted there's no need for it anymore. I can't take it anymore I can't take your silence and I can't take Alice skirting around even mentioning your name in front of me anymore. I'm going to go crazy Edward CRAZY. Now will you please stop it once this cast is removed we will never have to go there again. Why have you been ignoring me anyways I never told you that you had to stay away."

Edward raked his hands through his hair which seemed to be more disheveled than usual if that was even a possibility. He looked about as she felt could it be that he was suffering from the loss of interaction with each other like she was? " Bella I thought you could use the space . I caused enough damage last week and just felt that the space was the best thing."

Bella sighed reaching over to take his face in her hands. She wanted to recoil her hands at the sensation touching him caused almost like a burn. " Edward you can't tell a girl you think you could love her and then not say another word to her." Before Edward could utter a single word to her she had closed her eyes and softly placed her lips upon his. This kiss was so soft had he not seen it he never would have believe it to take place.

Bella stood taking her crutches into her hands as she tried to walk. " Come on lets go do something." Edward nodded his head taking her book bag and helping her into the car. He had decided with her approval to just head to his parents house where they could just spend sometime together.

Bella was curled on Edwards bed that smelled gloriously like him resting her leg on a pillow while Edwards body mirrored her position only facing her. There foreheads were almost touching as they quietly talked amongst themselves. Bella reached her hands up to brush a piece of hair from him face. " Edward has your hair always been this out of control?" Edward chuckled before removing himself from the bed to walk over to his book case. He reached for a small leather bound album and settled himself back in the previous position only this time scooting a bit closer to Bella. Bella took the soft leather album in her hand and flipped open the first page. A chuckle came out of her mouth as she looked at a picture of what must have been a two year old Edward and a very young looking Esme. At that age Edwards hair was more a strawberry blond cascading in curls like a halo all over his head. Esme had a look of complete adoration for her son. They looked so much alike it was a bit scary. The next page was a picture of Alice and Edward who could have been no more than 5 both had fallen asleep in a pair of underwear holding popsicles that were running all down their bodies. Bella chuckled again as she proceeded to flip through the album until she reached the last picture she dropped the album from her hands as she stifled a gasp. It was a picture of her wrapped in Edwards arms that day in the field when they were dancing. It wasn't the fact it was a picture of them or that she wasn't aware a picture of them had even been taken it was the look on Edwards face. Had she had her eyes open at the time the look probably would have scared her just as much in person as it did in the picture. For written across Edwards face was the most love filled look she had received in a very long time.

" My dad took it that day while we were dancing. Apparently my mother discovered us and couldn't pass up the chance to enlighten my father as well as my sister and Jasper. When my mom brought me the picture she actually cried saying it was one of the most beautiful pictures she had seen." Bella nodded her head and glanced down at the picture on last time before closing the album.

" Edward can you hand me my book bag please?" Edward nodded reaching down to hand Bella her bag. His eyebrows raised as she fished through her bag reaching into a small tie dyed pouch she handed him a small very warn picture. At first Edwards mind didn't register the picture before him until he noticed the much younger features of chief swan a small girl and a girl who looked much like Bella. He rubbed his thumb over the picture before turning to Bella. " Is that you?" Bella smiled and nodded taking her bottom lip between her teeth. " Yes I was almost 5 and had started school a bit early my mother had brought me to visit my dad and couldn't figure out why I had cried almost the whole time I was here. Well you see in school we had to write a poem about family and include a picture and I didn't want to include two separate pictures so to ease my poor broken soul Billy Black took this last family picture of us for my class." Edward nodded his head looking back to the picture. Bella looked very similar to her mother but the coloring of her hair and eyes were all her father. She was wearing a red dress with black polka dots and black sandals her hair pulled back in a tight braid. The same failure blush spread across her freckled cheeks her eyes though were what caught his attention they were red along with her nose. She had been crying.

" You had been crying? Why?" Bella sat so her head was resting in her opened hand. " I wanted a normal life Edward. My mother dragged me away when I was just a infant. Stating she was too young to be tied down to so many responsibilities that she needed to live her life. So we went to phoenix why I'll never know she didn't know a single person there. Now I look at that picture and think that even at that young age I knew what was in store for me. That maybe if she had just left me with Charlie like we all know she wanted to I would have turned out better."

Edward wrapped Bella in a hug. " Bella your perfect the way you are, and who knows we might not be where we are now if you grew up here." Bella nodded but sighed. " Yea but it would have been a lot easier."

Bella placed the picture of her broken family back into the bag she had removed it from and settled back on the bed again. " Edward what was that song you sang the other night?" Edward smiled and scratched his head awkwardly. " So you hear it huh?" Bella smiled and just nodded. " Well it was a song I wrote for you why?" Bella smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. " Sing me another song please"Edward stood and walked slowly to his closet where he removed a beautiful cherry wood guitar. He settled himself on the couch across from his bed. He strummed a few chords on his guitar.

Standing there by a broken tree

Her hands where all twisted, she was pointing at me

I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes

She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.

She said 'walk over yeah to the bit of shade

I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been save'

Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign

A shiver passed down Bella's spine as he finished the song. He had the most beautiful raspy voice she had heard. Everything in him exuded emotion. A soft knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. Esme was smiling at her son obviously she had her his small performance as a look of pride crossed her soft features.

" Beautiful Edward simply beautiful. I hate to be the bearer of bad news however Bella your father is here to collect you." Bella nodded and did her best to roll off the bed with some class. She was headed towards the door when she found herself pressed against it. Before she could think Edward was pressing hot desperate kisses along her jaw. A soft needy moan escaped Bella's lips erupting a growl from Edward as he moved his lips to her own. Her skin felt aflame as he parted her lips with his tongue pressing his hard body against hers. Bella sighed as she reached her hands to his hair giving it a tug which caused him to grind harder against her. It was almost painful the need he was possessing but in a delicious way. Edward finally tore his lips away from her own when he sprinkled soft kisses around her face trying to regain his breath.

Bella turned to the door as Edward nodded his head understand what was being said. She made her way down the stairs to find her father waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Edward watched as Chief Swan helped maneuver his daughter into the patrol car. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself that had to have been the most intense moment he had shared with anyone ever. One thing he knew was Bella was going to be a lot harder to be around if she made him feel the way he was.


	8. Of Heartbreak and Prom Queens

The weeks passed quickly without another encounter between Bella and Edward. Alice had mentioned something about a relapse with Edward and Bella had wanted to believe it to be untrue but the way Edward avoided her and seemed agitated seemed to tell her Alice wasn't lying.

Bella was at the Cullen's like she usually was when Charlie worked the night shift. She was going to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she bumped into Edward. Literally bumped into him. Her cast had just come off the day before and her ankle was still trying to adjust when she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as he left his room. She smacked into him and would have been hurtled backwards if he hadn't caught her so quickly her chest that was barely covered in a white lace cami was pressed against his. Her legs had slid between his so they were pressed together at the waist.

Edwards head spun at the scent of her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was until she was pressed against him. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Makeup from the day gone no glasses she was just Bella. He turned his head quickly and set her to her feet still resting his hands on her arms to brace her. Bella watched him fidget around his eyes scanning the room quickly for a exit. His pupils were dilated and he rubbed his nose quickly. He was high. Bella shook her head and pushed away from him slamming the bathroom door and locking it.

She slid down the front of the sink into a puddle of tears. She didn't care if he heard her. She thought he had been doing so go she had been doing so good. Pounding on the door broke her out of her thoughts. " Bella open the door I need to talk to you." Bella wiped the tears before more could fall blinking away the burn of more. " No Cullen I have nothing to say to you. Please just leave me alone." Edward rested his hands on the door pounding again. " Bella open up I have to talk to you just hear me out."

Bella sighed and splashed cold water on her face before finally opening up to him. He slid in the door and sat down on the floor. Before Bella could protest he pulled her down into his arms and cradled her into his arms. " Bella please hear me out I wish I had a better explanation, but I don't I just cant handle things on my own. And then there was that thing that happened a couple of weeks ago and it scared the shit out of me Bella. I've never felt that way before and so I ran to what I always did when things got to hard for me. Cocaine and I shouldn't have. Because You've been helping me Bella weather you know that or not you have."

Bella sighed and removed herself from Edwards lap and sat across from him with her head in her hands. " Edward I fight the itch everyday. I may not do drugs or ever have but it feels the same its this itch that if you don't just give into you feel like you will crawl out of your skin. But I have fought it Edward its been almost a year since my last episode and I've been there just last week I almost didn't get out of bed Edward. Thankfully Alice text me and I got my mind together and pulled myself from bed because if I stayed in bed that day Charlie would have had me hospitalized. So I don't want to hear about things getting too hard its no excuse for drugs. And if that's what your going to do with your life than I want to be no part of it."

Fear flashed across Edwards face ever since he had met Bella and touched her he knew he couldn't live his life without her in it. He would prove himself to her and gain her trust again he couldn't keep hurting her anymore she made him want him to be a better person. She brought out the best in him . A Edward he hadn't been in years.

The weeks continued to pass on and soon before anyone realized it prom was upon them. Edward was still using drugs as an escape and Bella stayed true to her words and stayed clear of him. Jasper and Alice felt bad for Bella they had assumed that Bella would be attending prom with Edward. When that fell through they offered to go as a trio but Bella told them she wouldn't be a third wheel. Word got around La Push and Jacob offered to escort Bella to her Junior Prom.

The girls primed and preened the entire day while the guys played video games and went hunting earlier on in the day. Luckily dress shopping had been relatively harmless and Bella found a dress all on her own that she loved and knew the girls would approve of. Her hair and makeup was done and she was just slipping on her dress when the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the boys. Alice squealed with excitement as she heard her father usher the young men down into the family room. Esme ushered Rose and Alice out the door to leave Bella to get dressed on her own she wanted the girls to be surprised when she came down. Everyone was downstairs exchanging corsages and boutonnières when Esme let out a surprised sigh.

" Oh Bella…" Alice let out a dreamy sigh and actually had tears in her eyes at the sight of her friend. Bella's dress was a beautiful midnight blue strapless tulle dress. The bodice fit just right with a large satin ribbon below it collecting at the side with a broach the tulle bottom flowed out at the side and was just above the knee the tulles print made it look as if though they were peacock feathers. Her hair was pulled into a elegant pony tail that was curled down her back. Her eyes sparkled beautifully with a light Smokey sprinkling of dark blue and silver eye shadow. Jacob too looked extremely handsome in a black tux with midnight blue vest.

Alice had never been so proud of her friend as she was at that moment while her brother gazed jealously from the kitchen at her and her date. Alice spun in a circle for her mother and father to admire in her canary yellow plaid dress it was strapless with a black ribbon just below the bodice coming out in a bubble skirt that stopped just above her knees. She had her hair pinned in delicate pin curls adorned with a beautiful crystal tiara. Her dress matched Jasper in his black tux and yellow vest.

Rosalie was the epitome of a prom queen in a strapless floor length white dress that had silver beading below the bodice that continued along her hip line the bottom flowed down to the floor like what reminded Bella of a toga. Her hair was also pulled up into a up do with strategically placed pin curls and beautiful white and fuchsia orchid pined above her left ear.

Everyone was interrupted from their blissful moment by a almost feral snarl from the kitchen as Edward stormed past them and out the front door. After everyone regrouped and posed for about a million more pictures they headed out to the limo and to dinner.

Bella was enjoying herself and Jake was one of her closest friends but he really lacked where conversation was. They had gone out to this Italian place in town and he just stuffed his face and chatted with the boys barely paying her any attention. She would be happy for the dance to come soon.

The school was decorated with thousands of twinkling lights there were satin curtains and fountains throughout the school grounds almost making it look like a fairytale land. Everyone stopped to take pictures when they first arrived so they could dance right away. Bella had to say she was pretty excited by the time her and the girls finished checking their bags they wove their way to the table to find their dates. After a few songs the boys decided to sit a few out while their girls danced around. Bella was laughing at something Rose had said when Alice let out a shriek. " Oh my god I love this song!" Bella laughed as Bad Romance by Lady Gaga blared through the gyms speakers.

She was so into the beat of the music and spinning around rose and Alice that she barely noticed him walk in. She had just finished turning so that she could point at Emmett and Jasper to sing to them when she saw him. He was pressed against the back wall looking painfully beautiful in a all black tux his hair was still unruly as ever and he had a slight 5o'clock shadow but he looked so manly. Jacob looked like mere boy in comparison to Edward. Bella didn't realize she had stopped dancing until Emette was in front of her down on one knee holding her hand and serenading her " I don't want to be friends….Want your bad romance." Bella chuckled and continued to dance with her best friends. The song finally ended and they announced a slow song as Bella headed back to the table to retrieve her date she soon realized she couldn't find him anywhere.

Bella sat out the next few songs disappointed that Jacob would leave her like that. When the school's principle announced it would be time to announce this years prom king and queen. Everyone had taken their seats back at her table and were sipping their waters when Alice finally piped in. " Hey Bells where is Jake?" Bella shrugged and pointed her finger over to the back corner of the gym. Alice couldn't see over all of the people so she had to stand to see. Unfortunately for Jacob, Rose had spotted him first and was already stalking to the back of the gym cup in hand.

" What in the fuck do you think your doing Jacob Black you are suppose to be Bella's date and here you are with some tramp straddling your lap sucking faces you ought to be ashamed of yourself because Bella looks beautiful and you rather spend your night with a hooker." With that being said she tossed her drink at Jacobs face and stormed back to her table.

Bella put her arms around Rose resting her cheek against her friends shoulder. " Thank you Rose but you didn't have to do that for me." Rose chuckled and kissed her friend on the head. " I did and you don't need him sweetheart that's what best friends are for." Alice not one to miss a sweet moment perched herself on Bella's lap and wrapped her arms around her best friends. " Aw I love you guys so much. And Bella you look beyond beautiful I'm so proud of you." Everyone was pulled from their conversation by the principle again.

" And this years Prom King and Queen are….Miss Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

Bella turned her head to her friends who were trying to pull her up off of her chair. " Hurry up Bella they called you! Go get your crown." Bella could barely move she was in utter shock she slowly wound through the crowd when she saw Edward standing on the Stage smiling offering her his hand. He pulled her up next to him and tucked her into his side so that he could place her beautiful crown on her head as the principle announced their dance together.

The crowed had dispersed from the middle of the gym floor as the spotlight illuminated it for them. Edward took Bella's hands in his own settling his left hand around her waist pulling her in close. Bella sighed pressing the side of her cheek against his neck tilting her nose down into his shoulder. They swayed softly to the music and Bella forgot that she had been mad at him. " Bella there are no words to say how beautiful you look tonight that Black kid is an idiot, but then again so am I. I should have been the one to bring you here tonight not him and I royally messed up I'm so sorry Bella." Bella couldn't answer him as she continued to sway to the song listening to the words as they played.

_And all the time you were telling ' me lies_

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had tonight_

_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well you could try sleeping in my bed_

Edward released Bella's one hand so that he could turn her in a delicate spin. When she went to turn her head he moved it over with his thumb so that she could look at his face.

_Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you_

_You wore the crown_

_You made my body feel heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me_

_Need me, I thought you told me_

_You'd never leave me_

_Looking in the sky I could see your face_

_And I know right where I fit in_

_Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love_

_With you_

_Right til the end ooh_

The song didn't even have a chance to end when Edward took Bella's hand in his own and led her from the school. Once they were outside in the privacy of the courtyard Edward pressed Bella against the side of the building. The bass from the music was thumping in her head as Edward placed his lips against her throat peppering it with small kisses. She fisted his hair between her hands pulling his head up to hers before kissing him on the lips. The kiss was soft at first as he let out a content sigh but soon the kiss turned frenzied an he fought to keep up with Bella. He knew he wouldn't last if she kept up the way she was the little sounds she was making were going straight to his pants. He wouldn't do this to her not here pressed up against the school. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled away tracing her lips that had become swollen from all the nips and kisses and kissed her forehead taking her hand in his own and pulled her toward the car giving her hand a squeeze.

Before Bella knew it they were at the Cullen's house and she was standing in the middle of he sunroom. The moon shone brightly through the windows of the sunroom casting of bright shadows between the trees. Bella could see the stars from where she was standing. She was admiring the room when Edward picked her up and pinned her to the wall behind him. Bella watched him intently as his fingers danced along her face down to her neck where he placed a soft kiss.

This kiss was different however than any of the others they had shared this kiss said something. _I love you._

_A/N: Alrighty everyone here is the next chapter if you go on my profile I'm going to add links so you can see what the outfits each of them wore look like. Again thanks for reading and please please please review!_


End file.
